


Huntress Hook-Up

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cassie POV, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hunter!Cassie Robinson, Hunter!Lisa Braeden, Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie likes to hunt alone. But exceptions can be made, of course. Especially exceptions that end with shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntress Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts).



> This is a commission for [Knotty](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/). Thanks dear! <3
> 
> Unbetaed, critique welcome.

Cassie doesn't appreciate other hunters stepping on her toes. She works alone. Always has, always will. But every once in a while she'll cross paths with other hunters, and the woman who kicks down the door, and stabs the ghoul which is trying to eat Cassie's face is... well. Cassie might be willing to forgive the butting in, even though she had it all perfectly under control, thank you very much.

 

Lisa Braeden usually only works locally, and Cassie raises an eyebrow at her, after making sure the ghoul is down.

 

“Hello to you too. Long time. And you're welcome. No need to thank me,” Lisa says archly.

 

“Wasn't going to,” Cassie counters, hand on her hip.

 

Lisa gives a crooked smile in return, and douses the ghoul with accelerant. “Of course not. Care to do the honors?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They watch the flames flicker as the ghoul slowly turns to ashes on the forest floor, because every hunter worth their salt knows not to turn your back on a monster until it's one hundred percent dead.

 

“So,” Cassie says casually, breath misting the chill night air. “You're a long way from home.”

 

Lisa nods. “Visiting family. Friend of a friend asked a favor. Didn't know someone else was already on it. Didn't mean to step on your toes.”

 

“I could think of worse people stepping on me.”

 

They exchange teasing glances before sinking into companionable silence, listening to the snap, crackle and pop of fire as the ghoul crumbles.

 

“Well,” Lisa says later, clapping her hands together in a businesslike manner after stomping out the last flames. “Dunno about you, but I need a shower. I think I have ghoul gunk in my hair.”

 

She tosses said hair in a way that makes her creamy throat flex enticingly, and Lisa grins when she catches Cassie looking.

 

It's nothing new. They've crossed paths before, and there's definitely been a spark there, but circumstances have been against them, and there's never been opportunity to make anything of their not so subtle banter.

 

“How about it?”

 

Cassie smiles, heat pooling in her gut. “Depends. Any chance of you scrubbing my back?”

 

Lisa smiles back, wide and toothy, with a definite edge of hunger.

 

“My great aunt is watching my kid. Not expecting me back until morning.”

 

That's all Cassie needs to know, and she licks her lips in open invitation before turning on her heel and going to her car. Lisa is parked nearby, and Cassie only waits long enough to make sure both their engines are running before heading back to her motel, the steady beams of Lisa's car in her rear view mirror.

 

The motel isn't the crappiest she's ever stayed at, but also not the best. The décor is hideous, and there's a hole in the wall. But the bed is nice and clean, and there's a big shower. With no old scum in the corners. Cassie is definitely gonna leave a big fat tip when she leaves. Props to management.

 

Especially since those two assets are exactly what she needs to make the rest of her night extra special.

 

Lisa parks next to her, and follows close behind as she crosses the lot to her door. There's tension between them, the delicious kind, where you know what's going to happen, but biding your time and just enjoying the anticipation. Shutting the door behind them, Cassie dumps her stuff on the table and sheds her jacket. Lisa does the same, and raises an eyebrow when Cassie continues with her boots, and then her shirt.

 

“You said something about a shower?” she asks pointedly, and sheds her tank top as well on her way to the bathroom, feeling Lisa's eyes drag deliciously across her tight black bra. It's not exactly the most alluring style, meant for hunting rather than sexy fun times, but Lisa looks plenty appreciative all the same, and Cassie hears her following, the rustle of clothes being shed making her smile with anticipation.

 

She starts the shower, and steps out of her jeans, kicking them under the sink for washing later. There's still crusted gunk on them, and she'd rather not touch them at all if she can help it. She might burn them. Her sharp senses tell her that Lisa is right behind her, even though there's no sound revealing her approach, feet bare on the tiled floor. Despite her not being a full-time hunter, Lisa is light on her feet, as well as strong and flexible. Cassie will happily admit that she's considered the possibilities in that more than a few times.

 

A hand lands gently on her shoulder, and she lets herself be turned around, finally getting a good look at all that amazing skin, so much lighter than her own, creating a delightful contrast between them. Lisa smirks at Cassie's hungry look, and there's indeed plenty to work up an appetite over. Lisa's underwear is also chosen for comfort over allure, but the curve of her hip is beautiful, hugged by her pale purple boy shorts, and even her sports bra isn't up for the challenge of hiding her full chest.

 

Lisa's hands are softer than Cassie's, not hardened by full time hunting, and it makes Cassie sigh as Lisa smooths her palms down Cassie's arms, tickling across the wrists before gently tugging them up, pressing them against the wall. Cassie obligingly leaves them there as Lisa makes her way back down the softer skin of her underarms, moving in so close that their noses touch.

 

It's sensual and intimate, and it's not the cool tiles behind her back that makes Cassie shiver. Lisa's breath is hot against her lips, and she's officially had enough of the teasing. She darts forward, catching Lisa's lips with her own, and they both hum from the pleasure of it. Lisa's hands don't stop their journey downwards, and Cassie sighs as both hands cup her breasts, thumbs stroking across her nipples, obvious even through the tight fabric. She whimpers, and Lisa kisses her harder before pulling back suddenly, and yanking her own bra over her head in an impatient move. Cassie does the same, and they're a delicious clash of soft flesh as they find each other again, chests mashing together, and tongues meeting wetly.

 

It's several long breathless moments before they even remember the shower, and Cassie decides that cleaning up is priority, quickly stepping out of her panties. Lisa follows her lead, and closes the curtain behind them, leaving them in a small, hot bubble of steam and lust. Cassie pointedly grabs a shampoo bottle, and gets to cleaning, and Lisa takes the hint. They wash, both taking the opportunity to get an eyeful, and Cassie feels shivery from the sheer promise in the looks they exchange.

 

With her hair wet, Lisa looks somehow even more gorgeous, eyes wide, and eyelashes shining with water droplets as she blinks slowly at Cassie. They kiss again, slow and thorough, and without clothes in the way, their hands are free to roam, touch and explore. Lisa's chest is definitely fuller than Cassie's, but the obvious appreciation she shows for Cassie's smaller and less perky breasts doesn't leave her much room to feel inferior.

 

She moans when Lisa bends down and sucks a dark nipple into her mouth, humming happily as if _she's_ the one getting a treat. And maybe she is. Whatever the case, Cassie lets her head fall back, and curls her fingers in Lisa's wet, heavy locks, making sure she doesn't get any ideas about stopping.

 

Heat bursts between Cassie's legs, and she squeezes them together on instinct, capturing the pulses in her gut. Lisa's hands are still busy, one breast cradled in each, but as Cassie squirms, they slide down, first around to take a tender round trip of the tight buttocks, giving them a good squeeze before one hand slowly whispers around, dancing across Cassie's belly, and finally dipping down to cup her where she's hot and slick.

 

She gasps, and unconsciously spreads her legs wide, and Lisa accepts the invitation by sinking down onto her knees, stroking her palm flatly across Cassie's pussy a few times before removing her hand, and instead using her thumbs to spread the labia apart for a good, long look. Cassie is panting, and Lisa's eyes dart up to meet hers before she leans in slowly, tongue first, and gently touches it to Cassie's clit.

 

It's too much and too little at the same time, and she chokes on a moan, hips stuttering somewhere between wanting to move away and get closer.

 

“Too much,” she groans eventually, and Lisa must be some kind of mind reader, because she moves off only to dive in further, sucking the soft folds of Cassie's labia between her lips, and letting a thumb rub at the clit through the thin skin covering it while she slurps wetly, tasting the slickness with delighted moans.

 

Cassie has to scrabble for purchase, thighs shaking from the perfect stimulation, and she manages to grab hold of a pipe, keeping herself standing with a white-knuckled grip, nails of her other hand scratching at Lisa's scalp in wordless encouragement.

 

Lisa hums against the wet curls of soft hair, tongue laving every inch thoroughly and lovingly, and Cassie pants against her own bicep, lost in the waves of it as she rockets towards the edge.

 

“Faster,” she whispers, barely audible over the shower, and bless whatever deity is smiling down on her, because Lisa's thumb flicks across the nub just perfectly, and Cassie comes with a keening mewl, thigh muscles quivering so hard she almost falls over. Lisa's hand is on her knee, though, steadying her, and she's obviously not even remotely done yet, slowing down her thumb briefly, only to start up again as soon as Cassie shudders through the first wave. The second wave is even more intense, and she gasps for breath, lightheaded and shivery, her entire consciousness narrowing down to the pinpoint focus of Lisa's mouth and finger.

 

“Fuck... fuck.... _fuck_ ,” Cassie chants, and as the third wave hits her, a gush of wetness splashes against Lisa's chin, and she finally pulls away to let Cassie breathe.

 

Lisa stands up, licking her reddened lips and wiping her chin, grinning at Cassie where she's still slumped against the wall.

 

“Holy shit, we should have done this years ago,” she wheezes, and Lisa's smoky laugh makes Cassie's clit throb one more time just from association. She pulls Lisa in for a filthy kiss, licking at her chin to get a taste of herself, and Lisa moans from it.

 

“Tell me what _you_ like,” Cassie murmurs, teeth catching Lisa's lower lip, making her shudder.

 

“Fingers,” Lisa whispers back. “Hard and deep.”

 

As much as Cassie prefers to work alone, she takes direction very well. She turns them around, backs Lisa up against the wall, and wastes no time sliding her hand downwards. She means to go slow, sliding her fingers carefully through the dark, well-groomed hairs, towards her goal. But Lisa is obviously out of patience, and takes hold of Cassie's wrist, tugging her hand to where she wants it.

 

Cassie takes the hint, plunges two fingers inside Lisa' hot wetness, and is rewarded with a heartfelt groan and an eager squeeze of her inner walls.

 

“Yes, just like that!” Lisa moans, following Cassie's example, grabbing onto the pipe to brace herself as she rolls her hips against Cassie's hand. “More!”

 

“You got it,” Cassie purrs, pressing in close, and sucking at Lisa's tongue while keeping her hand working below. She shoves her fingers in as deep as they'll go, and from the sounds that get her, she's definitely on the right track. She goes faster, and Lisa keens into the kiss, nails digging into Cassie's hip in blatant appreciation.

 

“More... more... harder, God, _harder_ ,” Lisa rasps, and Cassie ignores the ache in her bent wrist as she puts more force into it, thankful for her blunt practical nails as she feels her fingers bottom out. Lisa rolls her hips frantically, and Cassie responds by adding a third finger. It's a tighter squeeze, so she starts carefully. But Lisa very nearly growls, and pushes hard against the added pressure, so Cassie gives her what she wants, thrusting in hard and fast, and Lisa cries out as she comes, stomach muscles clenching, breath bellowing through her chest.

 

Cassie wants to return the favor, but Lisa winces and gently pushes her hand away, and that's okay. They still have time. And a bed.

 

They kiss lazily under the spray until the water cools, and both rinse quickly before it turns icy. Giggling like teenagers they chase each other to the bed, and roll around in the gaudy sheets, and Cassie spends the rest of the night making sure they're even, no matter how many times Lisa manages upsets the score.

 

By morning Cassie still owes her one. But if that means Lisa will come back at some point to cash in the debt, then Cassie is more than happy with that.

 

End.

 


End file.
